Annamolly
by QueenOfBlackRock
Summary: Ritsu was drafted to war and comes back. WARNING SMUT AND IF YOU HAVE A WEAK HEART MAYBE NOT FOR YOU


Taking a break from my huge big MIKU x Luka fanfiction, sorry guys. I'll post a new chapter soon. Until then enjoy (or hate)

"War you say?" I said questioning her, she stood before me.

"Mio.. I've been drafted, I don't have a choice."

"I don't like that Ritsu... Don't go please" tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Mio... I promise you, I'll come back" My girlfriend said to me. As she held me close. I could help but cry in this moment. The one love of my life was drafted for war.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise" the bitter memory takes my heart and throws it to the floor.

My girlfriend and I are inseparable. We're completely in love, however this past year has been hard on me. My beloved girlfriend, Ritsu has gone to war... My paranoia spreads just thinking about it... I can't wait for her to call my name and run into my arms- and kiss me.. I'm blushing just thinking about it! Ritsu is the most perfect thing, and a hella good drummer. Today is the day Ritsu comes home, I went to the dock waiting for the boats to come back. I knew Ritsu would be on one of them. Hopefully she wouldn't be ill, or hurt- hell if she was alive it would be a blessing. I waited and waited until dawn for the boats to come. Finally in the corner of my eye- I could see them. I could hear cheers... I tried to hear my girlfriend say my name, but I didn't hear it. I sighed a bit and blushed, the thought of Ritsu calling my name brought back memories. The way she moaned- the way her lips touched mine, the way she moved, how she played the drums... While Ritsu was a bit of a handful and could cause problems, I loved her unconditionally. No matter what, and nothing would ever change that. As my cheeks reddened I watched the many ships come in. I got excited.

"RITSU!" I yelled as I saw the ship. I ran up close, as many men walked off. They shoved me out of the way, I still looked for Ritsu my beloved. I couldn't see any signs of her.

"RITSU!" I called out as I searched for her. Still no response, I searched through the crowd of angered soldiers, pushing me away.

"Excuse me!" I grabbed a man by the collar. He looked back at me a groaned.

"What bitch" this was obviously no way to talk to a woman but I ignored it. I was so worried about Ritsus whereabouts I had no time for scolding or feeling anything else.

"Have you seen a girl with short hair? She plays drums? Her name is Ritsu, have you seen her?" The man looked back at me, and smiles a bit.

"Yeah..." He said as he walked away.

"SIR! Please!" I tried to catch up to him as the crowds collided. He didn't seem to care, he walked away- his smile a distant memory. I continued my search for my girlfriend.

"RITSU!" I called out, again no answer. More people crowded, everyone looked exhausted as if they hadn't slept in months, there skin was a sickly white, there facial features had faded. There was nothing more to them any more. There animation had ceased to exist. I knew Ritsu wouldn't be like that though. Ritsu was always happy! She wouldn't be sad... I started having my doubts and continued my search. I saw a girl with black hair walk off a boat.

"Excuse me!" I yelled at her, she grunted in response.

"Have you seen my girlfriend? Her name is Ritsu" I said as the girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"I" she said as she started again.

"I must go..." She said as she hurried off. Obviously something had happened that I was unaware of. Perhaps she was ill... I walked to the end of the dock and searched.

A small crowd formed around the edge of the dock. A lone ship stood there. It was rusted up, and no one came out, I wanted to ask questions but I was into the moment. I scanned my surroundings, the door was clearly open on the ship. It wouldn't be unlike Ritsu to sleep in, would it? I walked up to the door.

"I'm so sorry..." A woman said to me.

"What for?" I responded, I started feeling my nerves clashing.

"You know what this is right?" The women responded, the sound of tears welling in her voice.

"No, I just thought my girlfriend might be on here... I didn't see her get off of the other boats" I said as the woman's eyes burst with tears.

"This is where the dead are..." I could feel my heart pumping, Ritsu couldn't be dead. She just couldn't, I could feel my heart beat so fast. I remembered all the good times we had together, how she could lift me off my feet. Surely that wasn't the last time...

"You... Can't... Be serious..." I said in refusal.

"She's either dead, or almost dead... What was her name...?" The woman asked.

"Ritsu. Tainaka Ritsu." I responded, I was praying this was all just a dream. She couldn't be dead. She was too precious to me, how could I rescue her? My blood was boiling, she promised she wouldn't die. The woman pulled out a piece of paper and smiled a bit.

"She's not dead..." The woman said.

"..yet" she finished her statement. I had no time for these horrible games, I immediately went inside.

"Ritsu!" I whispered harshly as I walked by the corpses of the soldiers, there cold faces. I still had hope as I walked towards the back. There was a door there, the door was poorly made, and broken. I opened the door, to reveal a room full of beds.

"Ritsu!" I again said, this time however I got an answer.

"...Mio..." A faint sickly voice said, I immediately dashed to the voice.

"Ritsu! I'm here" I saw my girlfriends body, all mangled and hurt. A bandage of some sort covered her head. Her face had a surgical mask on it, her complexion was pale. Her arm was covered in blood and old bandages. I gasped, as held Ritsus hand. Her hand was covered in dirt.

"I'm ok... Mio" she said to me in a weak voice.

"No Ritsu! You're not!" My girlfriend was torn apart, her eyes were closed and she smelled of blood.

"Mio...I'm sorry..." Ritsu coughed a bit, it shook her body vigorously. Her stomach was wrapped in bloody wraps. Her entire left leg was cut up.

"Don't apologize" I said to her as I kissed her forehead, it was warm.

"What happened..." I attempted to keep the tears in my eyes, Ritsu didn't want me to be sad. I grabbed her hand tight.

"There was a bomb... I was injured... And I'm slowly dying of the damage, and I am sick.." She said as she closed her eyes.

"No it can't be!" I started to cry, I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I promised you... I would come back..." Ritsus eyes opened a bit, her eyes used to be a vibrant brown and had changed to a tired milky brown, as if she had cried. The bags under her eyes had grown as if she hadn't slept in months.

"I love you so much Ritsu..." I cried to my love. Ritsu mustered the rest of her strength and sat up to get close to me.

"I love you until the end of time. Mio..." She kissed me, I put my tongue into it, my last kiss. She sucked my tongue and I grabbed hers as we had a bit of a tongue war. She put her hand on my boob and clutched it, normally I would stop her but this was different. My entire body felt warm, she allowed access to her throat. Her warm breath covered my face, I couldn't stop indulging myself. Her tongue was so sweet and she showed it in my throat, things got heated rather quickly. My shirt came off and she sucked my boob, passionately. I couldn't help but moan, this was my last time after all. I pulled Ritsus pants down and licked her and sucked out her juices, she slapped my ass, but it was ok. This was the last time after all. Her love surrounded me, and she started to eat me out. I couldn't help but moan-it felt fantastic.

"R-Ritsu..." I moaned as she ate me out.

"Please... Mio... Give me pleasure... For the last time" Ritsu begged, she obviously wanted sex. I licked the lips of her vagina, she was so wet. My poor girlfriend was hit by a bomb and is dying of sun poising and gosh knows what else. I immediatly licked her vagina and sucked her juices, I started to stimulate her clit as she moaned.

"More, please Mio..." I gave her what she wanted, after all it was the last time. I continued eating her out and listening to her moans, her voice was beautiful. I drank her juices and enjoyed them as I continued making her moist- at this point we were having full on sex. The last thing I did was thoroughly put my finger inside- until she reached an orgasm.

"You make me... So happy Mio..." I cuddled with my girlfriend. She felt my hard knipples and groped a bit- such a child... But eventually she was in my arms cuddling... The last cuddles I would ever enjoy.

"Ritsu... I love you" I said, and with the very last of her strength she grabbed my hand.

"I love you forever, Akiyama Mio..." as she fell into a forever sleep. I still had her hand in mine, a small box fell out of her pocket. It had a ring inside of it, a forever promise... I took the ring and placed it on my hand.

"I will always be yours... Tainaka Ritsu"

Well that was depressing... Hope you all enjoyed it! I do take recommendations. Please review!


End file.
